Rewrite: Forsake Thy Virtues
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: Permission to rewrite this story from 'Felicity Dream'. Fem!Harry gets a job in the Watchtower after her relatives kick her out. New adventures and a soul mate comes along. A surprise that will leave everyone shocked.
1. Chapter 1

**Rewrite: Forsake Thy Virtues  
>Chapter One: The Sun isn't Shining<strong>

Harry wasn't sure what the Order was going to do to her, but it wasn't like she had a choice. Her uncle had effectively kicked her out of the house, and they apparently weren't watching. She'd already sent Hedwig over to Ron's for safe keeping, so she couldn't even contact them. She is barely even sixteen years old and already by herself. Thankfully, she could always see if there is any danger around, thanks to her all seeing left eye. (The left eye is from the Hyuuga clan in Naruto, but without any weaknesses and she can see the whole 360 degrees around without any trouble.)

When she was about five years old, Uncle Vernon took a metal poker that should have been used for the fireplace and put it through her left eye, making her go blind for a while. It had been several months before it was totally healed, but once it was healed, she could see all around her without turning around to look. So she kept on practicing with her new eye. At first she did not even know how it happened, but after she got her letter from Hogwarts she knew that her eye was caused by magic. But she uses her long black hair to cover her left side of her face. No one but Hermione, Ron, and Madame Pomphrey, knows about her eye and its uses.

She'd managed to get to London without anyone recognizing her and then she made her way to the Leaky Cauldron. She knew that she couldn't stay there, not when Voldemort was on the lookout for her and would kill anyone to get her or who gets in his way of killing her. But she did need to contact the Order to let them know that she was okay and doing fine, so she'd sent an owl to them with a coded message addressed to Ron and Hermione and they would let the Order know how she was doing. She thought that she'd probably need money and so she had gone to Gringotts afterwards.

She'd made a short trip of it and then after thinking for a while on what she should do, she decided that she should hide out in the muggle world. She rented an apartment that was both cheap and yet in a good place and wondered what she should do to pass time for the summer. It was then that she saw it. A listing for an internship as an assistant to the head doctor at the Justice League Watchtower. Considering the many times she'd been injured and needed to be treated, Harry could safely say that she could help out, though she wasn't sure if they needed any other experience, but she still could help out whenever she could. She could at least make some of the medical potions and whatever else Madame Pomfrey had deemed necessary for her to learn, though she'd have to be discreet about what she was doing or there could be some problems for her. And besides, the doctor was probably going to order her around anyway, so it would probably be easy to do.

With her mind made up, she went, was interviewed, and actually got the internship. She was supposed to start the next day, so she didn't mind just relaxing the day before. She aimlessly walked around a nearby park and was surprised to see a morose little girl swinging on the swings, by herself. She has shoulder length hair that was almost as black as her, but it was very straight and her skin was very pale like she had never been outside before.

Harry tilted her head to the side as she studied her surroundings with her eye to make sure that there was no danger around, before saying, "Hi."

The girl stopped swinging, but her legs started swinging once after. She imitated her movements, but didn't say anything to her.

"You got a name?" Harry simply asked as she sat down on the swing next to the girl. The girl looked be around the age of eleven.

"Do you?" She flung back, but not angrily, more like annoyed.

Harry smirked at her as she stopped swinging and said, "My name's Harry."

"My name is Ace." Ace replied as she, too, stop swinging as well.

They sat and talked a little bit; more like Harry did the talking, and sometimes she'd push her swing for her. And after a while they went to a local diner and ate lunch. Soon it was getting dark and Harry's stomach reminded her of that it was time for supper.

"Well, I've got to get going, Ace. I've got a big day tomorrow. Maybe we can get together some other day," Harry said softly as she ready to go back to her apartment.

She looked panicked like she was scared of something or that something might happen to her as she said, "Can I stay with you?"

Harry's eyebrows shot up in shock at the question, before she said, "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to go with strangers?"

"_Please_." Ace pleaded and she had also pulled out the 'puppy-dog eyes' which caused Harry to give in and let Ace follow her home. And so Harry ended up with her first stray.

**(Scene Break)**

"I made omelets," Harry called out from the kitchen as she put the two plates of food on the table.

Ace was out of her bed and at the table in seconds, offering a small smile to Harry. Harry smiled back at her and she served out the rest of their breakfast. After Harry made dinner last night, Ace was immediately enamored by her cooking, so her reaction wasn't that all surprising, seeing how Ace always looks forward to her cooking the meals. Harry guessed that living with the Dursleys did something good for her.

"Hey Ace, I've got to be going soon to my new job. You have free reign of the apartment while I'm gone, just don't host a party or something like that while I am gone. If you do leave, remember to lock up first and leave a note telling me where you have gone in case I get back before you do."

"What if I need you?" Ace asked the first question that showed how vulnerable she truly was.

Harry hesitated as she thought for a moment before answering, "Can you deal with it for today only? I promise to get a cell phone as soon as possible so you can call me whenever you need me, after work today. I left my work number right beside the phone, just in case that you do need me. I will try and get here as fast as possible."

Ace nodded shyly as she thought it through. Harry grinned as she took their plates to the sink to the sink to wash and put them away. After she washed them, Harry surprised Ace by kissing her forehead before leaving for work.

"I'll see you later." Harry said, before leaving the apartment to travel to the place that she needed to go. Harry believed that she would be the safest when she is not even on earth and that way no one can find her, but she did worry about Ace's safety and hoped that she would stay safe.

**(Scene Break)**

It was just her luck that London was raining that day, but she managed to get to the land base on time and her clothes were just damp from the rain. From the place, they teleported her to the Watchtower, while Harry was just hoping for a normal and fun summer instead of a crazy and weird one. Well, this summer is going to be weird as well with all of this super heroes around and being up in space, floating around.

"Hello, Dr. Adams," Harry greeted her main employer as she walked inside the office that she was told to go to.

The middle age doctor waved a hand at her erratically while he continued to focused on the chart that he was reading. Harry was tempted to make a face at him and see if the doctor would actually catch her, but refrained at the last second. While Dr. Adams was reading the chart, Harry checked her surroundings with her all seeing eye of her that was covered by her hair.

"What's first?" Harry asked as she got bored with just standing there with nothing to do.

Absentmindedly, Dr. Adams pointed over to the corner of his, now _theirs_, office while not looking up from the chart in his hands. Harry saw a large pile of paperwork stood in a stack and it was almost spilling over the desk and Harry stared at it dubiously while she thought that it should have been filed away already.

"Let me guess. You want me to organize the paperwork and file all of that into the file drawers over there," She said dryly while pointing at the stacks of paperwork on the desk.

"Of course. We're not really needed at the moment, so we can focus on organizing the paperwork and filing it away. When that is done, we'll have to go around the medical bay and check on the patients that we already have and make sure that everything is going aright and that they are healing correctly. If we're needed before we are finished, we'll be beeped and we will rush over there immediately."

However, Harry quickly found out that it wasn't as easy as it looks to be. It was the Justice League, and there were fulltime heroes that were getting hurt all the time and need medical help and that meant the med bay was very busy, and the paperwork was put off a lot as they do not usually have time for it. And Harry meant a lot, she meant a lot. It was starting to become a very long day for Harry.

**(Scene Break)**

"What in Zeus are you laughing about?" Ares snarled at Athena, who blocked a punch and ended up tripping him in their usual spar while she was laughing. He just grunted and glared at her while slowly getting up and at the same time, signaling for another round.

"I was just reminiscing on your unfortunate encounter with Aphrodite, a net, and every other god and goddess who were watching that," she snorted, once again blocking another hit from Ares.

His eyes flashed angrily as he was reminded about that, before snapping at her, "Will you stop bringing that up? That was years ago, and I'd like to forget about that moment forever. It does not help that you and everyone else keeps bringing it up and reminding me of that."

"Are you still seeing that whore?" Athena snapped back at him.

Ares scowled when he realized the direction of this conversation was taking as he asked, "Why are we talking about this? Shouldn't we just spar?"

Athena's golden eyes hardened immediately. In an instant, she'd grabbed onto his arm and used it to propel his body into the air and then fling him back onto the ground with all of her strength.

"I'm your friend, Ares. We fight and get into disagreements most of the time, but I'm still your friend no matter what. But I do hate _her_, and I know you're getting into trouble every time that you're with her. Sleep with the other women that you're always going to from time to time, but stay away from her." Athena said to him while giving him advice.

Ares warily watched her as he replied, "I am still seeing her…but if it makes you feel any better, she _is_ very clingy."

She sighed and held out her hand for him to grab onto as she haul him to his feet and she said, "You've slept with every other woman; I just don't see why you're so fixed on her. You can do better than her."

"Except you, my dear," He teased. He hardly has the chance to tease her, so he took this time to do that. "Jealous?"

She snorted before answering, "Not likely. As I have my eye on someone else."

He stiffened when he heard this, he did not like the sound of that as he frowned and asked, "Who? I'll kick his ass and threaten him real good so he won't hurt you by breaking your heart."

"Ares, don't be an idiot. I don't need you to be an overprotective brother and ruin everything, but thank you for the thought." Athena said, but she was just glad to have someone looking out for her and her well being.

He growled and narrowed his eyes at her, waiting for an answer to who this person or being was. She rolled her eyes and told him, "It's Apollo."

He surprisingly snorted and relaxed as he said, "Him? He's a pussy. I don't have to worry about anything. He hopefully won't try anything stupid."

Athena slapped the back of his head, which caused Ares to snickered and to defend himself as he told her, "It's true. Though, you never know. Pretty boy might have enough balls to hit on you."

She was about to retort as she noticed something or someone, when she glared at the incoming figure of Aphrodite, letting her know that she was not welcomed here. The goddess of beauty and love got closer, they saw that she looked surprisingly frazzled and not her usual composed and self-possessed self.

"There you are, Ares," she smiled coolly, while ignoring Athena by his side. The hunting goddess sneered, but seethed quietly and did not say anything that she was to say to her which would probably scar all of you readers for the rest of your lives.

"I have absolutely horrid, though I guess somewhat some what good news to you, Ares," Aphrodite revealed as she looked at him.

"What? You're pregnant again?" Athena sneered at her.

"No, you idiot. I have found Ares' soul mate." This caused both Athena and Ares forget everything that they were talking about as they tried to process the information that they just received.

**(Scene Break)**

"Go take a break, Harry," Dr. Richard Adams said wearily as it was around one o'clock in the afternoon and Harry was still working on the mountain of paperwork.

"Are you sure, sir?" Harry looked at her boss worriedly in case there was emergency while she was gone.

"You've stayed here with me for hours without a break, and you haven't complained yet. You haven't eaten yet either, have you? Take a break. You are doing a wonderful job with the paperwork." Dr. Adams looked at the paperwork which was only half done.

"Well, if you're sure…" Harry said uncertainly.

"Go on. I am sure that I can handle things without you for awhile, but I will be needing you back here in an hour though." Dr. Adams assured her.

"How's the food around here, Doc?" Harry asked, curious as she did not know what they served at the cafeteria.

The doctor grimaced before answering her, "You're better off making something for yourself. Next time, bring a packed lunch for yourself."

Harry saluted him, before jogging out of the doctor's office and headed to the cafeteria warily as she was not sure what to expect. She was very hungry though, so she might as well try the cafeteria food as she did not bring anything with her. Grabbing a sloppy Joe and some other things, Harry found an empty table to sit in and sat down heavily as she was tired from filing and organizing all of that paperwork. She picked at the fries that came with the meal and grimaced at the taste. Maybe it isn't such a good idea to eat the food there like the Dr. Adams said.

"Hey there. What're you doing sitting here all by yourself?" A blonde girl, with an S on her shirt, said as she came to a stop in front of her with a food tray.

Harry shrugged and smiled at her and answered, "I'm on break. I'm Dr. Adams' new assistant."

She grinned widely when she heard that. She was just happy to have another girl around her age in the Watchtower. She introduced herself, "Well, I'm Supergirl, but you can call me Kara. Hey Ollie! Over here!" She called over a blond man, wearing green tights and looking like Robin Hood.

"Ollie, meet Harry –the Doc's assistant. Harry, meet the Green Arrow. Question isn't here right now, but you can meet him next time," Kara introduced Harry to her friend.

"Hey. Just call me Oliver, huh," Oliver smiled charmingly at her. "Do you mind if we sit here? I'm sure Kara didn't even bother to ask you, and just invited herself over."

"Oh, I don't mind at all," Harry gestured at the seats.

They seated themselves at the table and sat beside her, before Kara asked how Harry liked the job so far.

"It's fine. A lot of work to do, busy but I suppose manageable. The Watchtower's very nice too." Harry answered as honest as she could.

They continued chatting until Harry noticed it was almost time for her to get back to work.

"Oh. Well, are you busy after work? We could hang out or something one of these days," Kara offered as Harry was about to leave.

She gave an embarrassed smile before she told her, "I'm sorry. I have to do some errands, and I get off late anyway."

"That's too bad. Maybe next time or something," Oliver assured her. Harry waved goodbye as she left to go back to filing more paperwork. She was just happy to make some friends around her.

**(Scene Break)**

After that, the rest of the day went by quickly for her. Harry finished off work, and was teleported back to London where she decided that she could spare some time to look for a store that sold cell phones. She entered a cell phone store; a place called Sprint, and started to look around at the phones. She was very surprised by how easy she can find what she wanted. After she paid for her purchases and she left to go back home to Ace.

"I'm home!" she called out as she just walked in the apartment. And then she registered the crying of a baby and it sounded like it was just a couple of months old. "Ace…what in the world?"

Ace came out of her bedroom, holding a baby and looking sheepish. She answered, "I found it in the park. Someone left it under a tree."

Harry sighed as she said, "It could be a missing baby."

"But what if it isn't? What if someone did that on purpose as they did not want it?" Ace insisted. "I just couldn't leave it there. That would be too cruel to do."

Harry gave up and said, "Oh fine! First, we'll have to find out its gender and then come up with a name for it. I'll check around tomorrow after work, to see if there is any report on missing babies. We'll take care of it for now. If there is no missing babies report for it, I will see if I can adopt the two of you, so that way, no one can take either of you away from me."

Ace beamed happily up at her and Harry rolled her eyes playfully. After checking the gender of the baby which turned out to be a baby girl. Ace and Harry both agreed to name her Ellie.

"I got us cell phones," She teasingly held out the bag that has the word 'Sprint' printed on it.

Her eyes lit up as she began to bounce up and down. "Really? You got one for me too?"

"Yeah. Here," and she handed Ace a metallic pink Samsung Instinct and purple patterned LG Lotus.

"Oh! Why two?" Ace asked, but she still looked excited to have them, so Harry took the baby from her, so she can have a chance to look them over.

"I'm…_paranoid_, Ace," Harry commented quietly. "Use the Instinct for everyday use. My main cell's number is to be contacted there, as well as anyone else you want to add. I have a Lotus too; we will just use those only for contacting each other's. It's for us only, and to be used out of sight and make sure that no one knows about it. Just keep that one hidden and don't use it unless you're sure no one's there to see you use it. Um, I hope you like them though…I mean, I wasn't sure if either the pink phone or purple phone was too girly for you. Though, I did think that you might like purple phone better than the pink one."

"I don't mind being girly. But I do like purple better," Ace hugged her while minding the baby at the same time, so not to hurt her. "I love them, Harry. Thank you so much."

Harry smiled softly at her as she was glad that Ace loves her phones. For the first time in her life, she felt like she was really part of a family. With a pang in her heart as she thought of Sirius. Her godfather should be there with them enjoying this moment with them.

**(Scene Break)**

"Wait a second; my soul mate is a _boy_?" Ares asked incredulously as he could not believe that his soul mate is a boy.

Aphrodite shook her head before correcting him, "Harry Potter is a teenage _girl._ She is around the age of sixteen."

Ares looked at her like she had lost her mind. He said, "The last time I check, the name Harry was a _boy's name. _Who in their right mind would name a girl, Harry?"

Aphrodite shrugged, while Athena looked just as incredulous. "If you don't want her, I'll take her. She's gorgeous. And no one has that shade of green for eyes, not even her mother. Even though she keeps her left eye hidden for some reason."

"What _does _she look like?" Ares scowled while he is secretly relieved that his soul mate was female, a young one at that, not a boy like he first thought.

Aphrodite smirked as she conjured an image of a dark-haired, emerald-eyed girl with soft features. "She looks even better than even my lovely Adonis. Her name's Harry Potter."

"Is there anything else you can tell me about her?" he asked, not noticing the slight glaze of red that crossed his cheeks at the image, though his companions did and smirked knowingly.

"Sorry, nothing," The goddess of love shrugged again. "For some reason, no one here in Olympus can get a fix on her. Trust me, I had asked around, but no one had heard of her before. But I wouldn't mind championing her around for me. Imagine that, Harry Potter, Aphrodite's champion of love and beauty."

Athena snorted, "Now that would be a waste. As she looks like a warrior than some weak woman."

Aphrodite sneered at her, but Ares interrupted them before there was another fight between them. "So what do you want me to do about it?" He wasn't angry, but he was genuinely curious about his soul mate and was wondering what she was like.

"Well, like I said it's horrid good news. Horrid because you have a soul mate and you won't be with me as much anymore, but good because…well, you have a soul mate! You should be more happy about the news." Aphrodite scolded him.

Ares rolled his eyes and asked, "And?"

"You're going to go down to Earth and meet her." Aphrodite told him.

**AN: I want to thank ****Felicity Dream** **for letting me rewrite this story with my own twist to it. So ****Felicity Dream**** thank you very much for this opportunity to do this. I hope that all of you readers like this story. Please review and tell me you think of it. Have a nice day everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Ace, I'm heading to work," Harry said grumpily as she chomped on a donut. She accidentally forgot to set her alarm clock to wake her up an hour before she had to go to work. So instead, Harry woke up about fifteen minutes before she has to go to work. Finally, she finished taking a shower and got dressed in her uniform that she is required to wear.

"That's not healthy, Harry," Ace said worriedly as she watch her new caretaker get ready to leave for work. Yesterday, they had to shop for supplies for Ellie and they did not back to the apartment until almost ten o'clock and Harry did not get much sleep.

"I know," She said shortly when she took another bit out of her donut. She sighed and ran her free hand that was not covered with the white powdery sugar that was on the donut, through her still wet hair, looking apologetically at her. "I'm sorry, Ace. But I'm having a bad start today; I guess it did not help much that I didn't get much sleep last night."

Ace bit her lip, not knowing if what she is going to say next would upset Harry or not, so she told Harry, "You were screaming last night."

Harry paused when she had her hand on the doorknob when she heard what Ace had said and then she averted her eyes to the ground ashamed. Harry told her, "I just had a bad dream."

"About Cedric and Sirius?" Ace asked her.

Harry chuckled weakly, "I take it that I screamed out their names."

Ace looked embarrassed as she apologized, "Yes. I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry."

"It's okay. I'll tell you about them later. Take care of our little girl, eh?" Harry said before she made her way to the Justice League Headquarters in London.

Ace nodded her head and gave Harry one of her small smiles just as Harry left after kissing her forehead like usual. After seeing that the sun was out and there were a few clouds in the sky, Harry headed quickly to the Justice League HQ in London, before being beamed to the Watchtower. Harry was very tempted to say 'beam me up, Scotty', as a joke, but she resisted.

**(Scene Break)**

"Hey, Harry! Good timing," Kara greeted, her blonde hair pinned into a messy bun. It was about half way through the morning, when Kara tried (the key word was tried) to sneak up on her again, but as usual Harry could see her with the help of her left eye. Since Kara found out that it was very hard to sneak up on her, Kara had taken it as a challenge, but so far, she was failing at it.

Harry smiled at her as she asked, "Hey, Kara. Why is it good timing?"

"Dr. Adams gave me permission to bring you with me on a land mission. You'll be field medic. I have your gear here." Kara told her friend excitedly.

Harry's grin widened as she always wanted to go on a land mission and she thanked Madam Pomfrey repeatedly in her head for insisting on making her learn basic Healer craft and had her take classes and also helping Madam Pomfrey around the Hospital Wing and help earn her certificates in the art of Healing.

"Brilliant. When do we start and who else is on the mission?" Harry asked as she was bouncing on her feet.

"Well, we have Ollie going, the Flash, and Hawkgirl," Kara listed off on her fingers.

Harry froze when she heard Hawkgirl was coming. Thankfully, Kara did not notice that she froze in shock. She remembered the first time she'd met Hawkgirl. Well, it wasn't even met. It was more like passed by and then did a double take as she could not believe her eyes.

_Flashback_

_It was her first day of work on the Watchtower and she was going to be late coming home if she didn't hurry it up. She growled to herself as she checked her watch again and hoped Ace was okay and not angry with her for being late. She still had to stop by a cell phone store on his way home, so they could have an easier way to communicate. And she also had to get some food for the apartment. _

_Harry hurried by and through the corners of her vision glanced to her left, and caught sight of fiery red hair and green eyes that were similar to her own. Taking another glance as she stopped in the middle of hall, she stared at her retreating back, eyes only barely noticing the wings on her back. Harry did not even noticed that her left eye activated on its own. But she got a good look of the woman's face and it looked like the woman who was her mother in the pictures of her album._

"_Hawkgirl!" Another superhero called out and the mysterious woman paused and turned to face that man. And Harry saw that her eye was not lying to her about the face._ _Harry shook off the odd feeling that she got from looking at her, and turned sharply on her heel and left so she get back home. And hopefully, for something else to happen that would take her mind off of what she just saw._

_End of Flashback_

"Harry? Harry!" Suddenly, Harry saw a hand waving in front of her face. Kara broke her out of her thoughts and she smiled weakly at her.

"Sorry. I was lost in my thoughts. Let's go." Harry apologized for getting lost in her thoughts.

Kara tossed Harry, her field kit and Harry followed after her. She met the others on the way, greeting them warmly as she got to know them a few days ago, though her smile strained when she looked at Shayera, as she had introduced herself. Shayera noticed that, and a bit of edge hardened her eyes as she took it the wrong way.

They headed out, though Shayera kept Harry behind to talk to her.

"Look, I don't care if you have something against me as a Thanagarian, but you better put it aside for the sake of the mission," She hissed out. Clearly angry with Harry's so called attitude.

Harry looked at her with haunted, tired eyes, smiled a tired smile that made her look like she had age a good twenty years even though her face stay young looking and told her, "It's not that at all…You look exactly like someone I should know, but don't as she is dead. I'm sorry."

And then Harry quickened her pace, leaving Shayera behind the group with a dumbfounded and sadden look on her face as Shayera watched her walk away.

**(Scene Break) **

"Why again am I here with you?" Athena glared at the blond god as they traveled to the Underworld.

"Because I think the Fates might at least know _something _about her," Ares growled. He was a bit frustrated that nothing could be found on his supposed soul mate when he asked around, and he'd confirmed it as he asked around for anything Aphrodite might have missed or forgot to ask about. But there was nothing, it was like his soul mate did not exist at all.

"That doesn't explain why _I'm_ here," Athena continued exasperatedly. She did not want to be here.

"For moral support," Ares said deadpanned as it was a obvious guess to anyone with a brain.

She grumbled and glared at him, but said, "Oh, alright. But you owe me."

"Good. So let's head down to the Underworld already." Ares was happy that Athena finally agreed to come with him.

"This is such a bad idea," she mumbled to herself. "Do we really have to visit the Moirae?"

"Yes. They're the only ones who would possibly know anything," Ares said as he glared at her. He knew that she was just as curious about Harry Potter as he was, but she would not admit that to him.

"Here we go to visit the Apportioners," Athena winced as this place really gave her the creeps. She just hoped that they would not anger the Fates or there would be hell to pay.

Charon was already waiting for them at Acheron and Ares impatiently handed over two coins, one for each of them. The boatman smiled grimly under his black worn looking hood and began rowing them slowly to their destination. They passed by Cerberus, a three head dog who guarded the Underworld, who Ares ignored and Athena stuck her tongue out at it, and the three-headed dog snapped its jaws at her. She huffed and smirked as she saw that it was nowhere near her.

Getting off the boat and heading to their abode, they were met with the three powerful sisters. Each of their heads was covered with long gray, white hair, even though they looked anything but old. Their youthful appearance was only marred by the cold expressions that they have on their young faces; their white, blank eyes making the Olympian gods shiver inwardly as they knew that the three sisters could mess with their fates.

"Oh Ancient Goddesses, forgive our barging in," Ares politely hailed them, never mind the complete shift in his usual attitude as he wanted the information about his soul mate and to do that, he has to stay on their good side and hope that they were in a good mood today. They were the Moirae, the Fates who governed the lives of all and when he says all, he means all and no man, creature, or god was barred, even Zeus –Zeus, the one who is king of them, who ruled over as leader of the Fates and had the right to save a man, even at his death bed no matter what it costs, and was subject to the whims of the sisters. They always know when something is going to happen.

"Er, yes, Relentless Ones," Athena mumbled under her breath unthinkingly as she was clearly annoyed. Ares twitched and his hand shot out and smacked the back of her head. Usually, she was the one calm and cool about things. When the hell did they switched roles and personalities? He really wants to stay on their good side and not on their bad side because of Athena.

The quiet rustling of their white clean robes sounded in echoes in their domain, as they shifted on the seats of their small thrones that were gathered around in a semi circle. They didn't turn around to look at them, but they merely continued to work on their duties like no one had spoken.

"Klothos, Lachesis, Atropos, please forgive my interruption, but I must ask if you know of anything of a…girl named Harry Potter." Ares was very careful when he said that sentence in case the name cause some sort of reactions from the Fates, which he was not disappointed.

The Moirae stopped their quiet movements as each of them paused in their works. The distaff stopped spinning the life threads of a man's life onto Klothos' spindle when she had stopped her work, Lachesis stopped measuring the thread of life with her measuring rod held in mid air next to a rather long string, and Atropos stopped the seemingly random cutting of the threads with her shears which ended a person's life.

"We know of such a girl," Klothos said simply, in a strained tone.

Athena's eyes narrowed as she caught the strain, mouth frowning. The sisters were known to be mostly apathetic and rarely felt anything, or if they did they did not express it. They were always described as cold, remorseless, and unfeeling. So for them to show emotion, it was surprising to Ares and Athena to witness that.

Ares smiled in relief that someone knows about his soul mate and that she was just a joke as he asked the three sister, "Can you tell me about her?"

"No," all three answered abruptly in an emotionless tone at the same time.

Ares and Athena blinked and looked at them oddly. And then the irrational war god's eyes flashed as he was not use to anyone deny him anything and he really wanted to find out something about his soul mate.

"And why the hell not?" Ares snarled at the three sisters.

"Because she is a child that mustn't be tampered with. Her life is in the balance," Lachesis replied vaguely. They should have known that they would talk in riddles. Personally, Ares and Athena believe that they love to mess with people's heads for fun.

The three sister's face briefly looked remorseful as they shared a look with each other, before the emotion vanished. But Athena, and also Ares this time, caught it, before it was gone and replaced with a blank look.

"Who is exactly is my soul mate?" Ares asked dangerously, hoping that if he could to press the three sisters he would receive the info that he was after.

_**"Child of lightning, kind and strong  
>Champion of Hecate, she'll rise in the Phoenix song<strong>_

_**Haunted in her wake by Thanatos  
>Troubled by Hypnos in sleep<br>Kin to Hades  
>Morningstar of Persephone's<strong>_

_**Child of Destiny, wielder and hand of Fates  
>Part of the Dark family of the Underworld<br>She who lies in sleeping waits**_

_**Enter the Void,"**_

Atropos chanted, earning the blank-eyed glares of her sisters. Ares and Athena shared a look and agreed that Atropos just said a prophecy about Harry Potter.

"Go now. You have learned all we are willing to share," Klothos said harshly not wanting to deal with them any more. They went back to their work.

Ares nodded his thanks and followed his sister in a quick escape out of the room.

"Well, we know several people who should know her," Athena told her brother as she shook off her nerves.

"Really now?" Ares absentmindedly answered sarcastically, not really getting what she was saying. Athena scowled and hit his arm hard.

"Pay attention!" Athena snapped at him as she rolled her eyes at how stupid Ares sometimes could be.

He grumbled a bit but looked to her.

"From that odd prophecy Atropos spouted off to us before we were kicked out by them, either Hecate, Thanatos, Hypnos, Hades, or Persephone knows any thing about her." Athena explained to Ares.

Ares nodded as he asked, "Yeah. I'm sure of it, but the question is…which one do we approach safely?"

They thought on that. Damned if they actually approached their Uncle Hades who is rarely in a good mood to deal with anyone, and Persephone, while not as bad as her husband (though sometimes she was reportedly could be worse than her husband when she is in a bad mood or having a bad day), was just as hard to approach safely and ask questions about Harry Potter. That left them with Hecate, Thanatos, and Hypnos.

Hecate, they'd hesitate on and for a good reason. She was, after all, a primordial god. She was a Titan that survived and was very respected, even and especially by Zeus. She was powerful and mysterious and it would be folly for them if they somehow annoyed her with their questioning even if it was about her champion. They never heard of Titan that has a champion and she could be very protective of her and she might try and destroy Ares just for being the soul mate of her champion, Harry Potter.

Thanatos and Hypnos were twins, who were also known as Death and Sleep. They were quiet and reserved, though occasionally they would pull a random and out of character prank on either humans that they visited or on one of the gods or goddess. But they were slippery and usually were unable to be found when someone is looking for them on purpose, but that left one being that they could questioned.

"Charon," Ares and Athena both said at the same time as they looked at each other.

While the others had been mentioned and it would either very hard or dangerous to question them about Ares' soul mate, but they knew Charon was part of the Dark family of the Underworld and always has a good ear that picks up anything that someone was saying, so he might know a couple of things about Harry Potter. If they could get him to talk to them and hopefully give them some information about her, then they'd know about what the others knew of Harry.

They saw the boatman again as they reached the river, as usual his eyes covered in the black cloth tied around his head. Charon tilted his head to the side and examined them, though they were sure he was blind as a bat.

His grim smile returned and he asked them, "You have found what you were looking for?"

Ares grimaced and asked the boatman, "Charon, do you know if there's been any talk of a Harry Potter around here?"

"No. No talk."

Ares sighed and got onto the boat with his sister. It looks to be another dead end for the information that he wanted.

"Whispers," Charon said as he started rowing them back. Ares and Athena both looked up surprised when they heard that. While Ares looked happy that someone actually knows something.

"What was that?" Athena asked shrewdly as she too wants the information on Ares' soul mate.

"There has been no talk of Mistress Harry. Just whispers." Charon told them in his usual voice.

Both Athena and Ares stiffened up at the possibility of information. Finally something. And both of them caught the Mistress reference to Ares' soul mate. That was interesting that a human would have a reference as such as that.

"Lady Hecate found her first. Though Lords Thanatos and Hypnos have unknowingly been haunting and pulled towards her, they did not actually know it until Lady Hecate brought her up. The three of them watched over the girl, until it was brought to Lord Hades' attention through Lady Persephone's observations of the three, as she was confused and suspicious of what the three were up to." Charon told them.

"Oh…anything else that you know of her?" Ares asked anxiously as he leaned forward. He was just happy that someone actually knows something about his soul mate.

"I apologize. I cannot reveal any more. If you wish, you may consult with them and inquire of Mistress Harry." Charon apologized to them as he continued to row the boat. Frustrated, Ares sat back down next to Athena and began plotting how he was going to pull off his getaway to the mortal plane without anyone else finding out that he has a soul mate.

**(Scene Break) **

"…Harry?" A familiar voice called out to Harry.

Harry blinked and looked up from her sandwich to see Hermione looking at her with wide eyes. She almost forgot that Hermione was a muggle born and that she travels through Muggle world without standing out.

"Hermione?" Harry asked as she was not sure that she was seeing correctly.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed and ran towards her, throwing her arms around her neck as she tried to squeeze her to death. "Where have you been? Everyone's been worried sick. We've all been clamoring to go on a search for you. We feared that you were captured and was already killed."

"I sent you and Ron a coded message not too long ago with Hedwig," Harry said embarrassedly as she rubbed the back of her neck like she usually does when she was nervous.

She huffed and repeated the message that Harry wrote to them, "'I'm fine. I'm in a proper setting and everything's more normal than usual.'"

Harry looked sheepish, but told to her, "You know, London proper and normal is muggle."

"Can you be any more vague?" Hermione rolled her eyes at what Harry had said and frowned at her. "At least it's too vague for a Death Eater to understand what it meant. Besides even if they did figure it out, they would not enter the muggle even if they were going to die as it beneath them to do so."

Hermione sat down next to her on the bench as she asked as she was curious, "So what are you doing at Marie's Bakery, Harry? And what's with wearing this?"

"I'm on break," Harry told her before taking another bite out of her sandwich that she had bought at the bakery.

"Break for what?" Hermione asked as it was not a good enough answer for her.

"I'm interning at the Justice League Watchtower as the doctor's assistant. I'm doing field medic work right now, with some of the superheroes." Harry explained to her while hoping that Hermione won't chew her out.

Her eyes lit up with excitement as she said to Harry, "Oh really? That's so interesting and you must be learning new things with this internship. At least you're putting your medic training to use. Madam Pomfrey would be proud. You should become a Healer."

"You mean a doctor?" Kara interrupted, as she headed over, eyeing Hermione with curious but suspicious eyes. Causing Harry and Hermione jump in surprise as they did not notice Kara coming over to them. That was the first time that Kara was able to surprise Harry.

"Uh, yeah. Doctor," Hermione turned red as she corrected her mistake.

"So Harry, who's this?" Kara asked Harry while making she that this new girl was not going to harm her new friend.

"Er, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Supergirl," Harry awkwardly introduced them as they shook hands.

"Hello," Hermione shyly greeted as she could not believe that she was meeting one of the superheroes that she looked up to.

"Hey," Kara smiled cautiously still trying figure out if Hermione was going to cause any harm to anyone like Harry.

"Well, I have to go now Harry. Here's my number, so you can just call me whenever you can find a phone and time to so," Hermione said as she wrote down her number on her napkin and handed it over to Harry.

"Oh, I have a cell phone now! I'll just call you later," Harry told her, and then Hermione kissed her forehead before running off.

"Girlfriend?" Kara teased when she saw that kiss to the forehead and could not pass the opportunity up.

Harry blushed red as she said, "No, just one of my best friends. Break's over?"

"Nah, just wandering around and saw you eating here and talking to a pretty girl," Kara winked as she continue to tease Harry as it was so much fun.

"Yeah, yeah! Quit teasing me," Harry was tempted to pout, but resisted to do.

**(Scene Break)**

Shayera was really bothered by Harry and her reaction to her. It was as if the past… No, she couldn't think like that. It was too painful to think of what happened. The past should stay in the past where it belongs.

"Yo, Shayera! What's up? You look like you're deep in thought," Wally West aka the Flash grinned at her as he came running up to her.

She playfully glared at him as she can't really get angry at someone like Wally and said, "Like I'd share with you."

"Oh, come on! We're buddies, aren't we?" Wally whined when she did not tell him.

"Fine, so then how's Raven?" Shayera asked as she changes the subject quickly.

"She's fantastic –wait a second," Wally's face colored as he figured out that he got tricked into revealing info. "I wouldn't know…"

She raised an eyebrow when he tried to deny everything and gave him a look which caused he to caved in.

"She's fantastic as usual. We've been hanging around a lot, whenever I go and visit her at Jump City and whenever she's not too busy. I think Robin's annoyed by me though. And Speedy, now that I think about it," He admitted as he knows that it won't stay hidden for too long.

"Robin and Speedy are probably just jealous that Raven is choosing to spend so much time with you. Have you two gotten together yet?" Shayera questioned her friend.

"No…" He answered moodily. It was like that he wants to be more than friends with Raven. "We're just friends."

"For now," she waggled her eyebrows at him which caused him to blush red.

His mouth twitched upwards. Wally stayed quiet, allowing her mind to drift again. Unwillingly, she drifted back to the girl that she couldn't get out of her head no matter how hard she tried.

_Flashback_

"_Shayera!" Another member of the Justice League called out to her._

_She turned to face who had called her, but she'd caught a glimpse of a ghost from her past. But her fellow superhero had already reached her, when she tried to get a better look at the girl, but the girl had gone before she could further study her. She could've sworn she'd just seen a female version of James Potter._

_End of Flashback_

But Dumbledore told her that her husband and daughter were dead from the attack of the Dark Lord. Maybe Dumbledore lied to her, he always seems to do what he wants to do and it did not matter who got hurt along the way. It was always for the Greater Good as he told her. Maybe she should have a DNA test done to see if that girl is her daughter or not.

**(Scene Break)**

Hermione stepped off of the Knight Bus and headed towards the Burrow with the intent of letting everyone know that Harry was doing very well and is very safe.

Knocking on the kitchen door, she heard Mrs. Weasley ask nervously, "Who is it?"

Hermione answered, "It's me, Hermione Granger."

The door suddenly opened and Hermione was pulled into the usual bear hug that Mrs. Weasley usually gives. Mrs. Weasley asks, "How are you doing, Hermione? What brings you here?"

Walking into the kitchen Hermione saw that the Headmaster and Mad-Eye Moody were sitting around the kitchen table.

"Hello Headmaster, Professor Moody. Its good to see you," Hermione politely greeted. Moody just grunted in response. "I have some news about Harry."

The Headmaster and Mad-Eye Moody sat up straighter and the Headmaster asked her, "Do you know where Harry is right now? We have to get her and make sure that she protected from the Dark Lord and his followers."

Hermione sighed as she heard what the Headmaster was saying. She answered anyway, "I believe that Harry is very well protected as she is working in the Watchtower."

The Headmaster stood up and asked, "Miss Granger, tell us where the location of this Watchtower is, so we can retrieve her immediately."

Hermione shook her head and told them, "That would be impossible as the Watchtower is floating in outer space. Its not even on earth."

Dumbledore could not believe that the Muggles have such a thing as he peered into Hermione's mind and saw what she had said was very true. He sat down heavily and was in deep thought about what he had learned, _The girl is right, it would be impossible to retrieve her and get her back under my control again. The brat must be living with another witch or wizard that are somehow blocking every single tracking spell that I use and they even took off my tracking an loyalty spells off of her. I need her to die as a martyr when she faces Tom and then the Weasleys would inherit the Potter Fortunate as the fake Will that I filed away in the Ministry says._

He came to, he found Hermione explaining everything that she knows about the Watchtower and this 'Justice League' to Moody who is looking to be very impressed about what he is hearing. The Headmaster looked over to where Molly was and he saw the sour look on her face when she heard that Harry won't be coming over to the Burrow this year. This was the summer that Molly would start feeding Harry love potions, so Harry would fall in love with young Ronald.

Then Dumbledore decided to wait until Harry returns to Hogwarts and then he will make her feel guilty about what she has done. Now, with that in mind, he was sure that his plans will pull through this time.

**(Scene Break)**

Harry entered the apartment, she called out, "Ace, Ellie, I'm home and I got groceries."

Setting the bags on the table, she heard Ace's footsteps coming her way. Once, Ace who was carrying Ellie in her arms came up to Harry and gave her a quick hug. Ace then said, "An owl came through the window and dropped some papers on the table over there."

Harry raised an eyebrow as she walked over to the table, picked up the papers and looked through them. After looking through the papers, Harry had a huge smile on her face when she received the good news that she has been waiting for.

Ace came over and asked, "What are the papers about, Harry?"

Harry smiled at Ace and Ellie who was now awake and looking at her, as well. Harry replied, "I have some wonderful news that might make you very happy. The first paper says that I'm an adult in the eyes of both the Muggle and Magical Governments and no one can undo it no matter how hard they try. **(AN: Harry explained about the Magical World to Ace and even showed Ace her left eye and explained what it does. And Ace accepted it without denying it or thinking that Harry was crazy.) **The second set of papers is about both of you. You are now known as Ace and Ellie Potter and are the adoptive daughters of Harry Potter and no one can take you two away from me no matter what happens."

The look on Ace's face was well worth of the wait and making it a surprise. Ellie, on the other hand, has the same expression on her face as she does not know what just happened as she is still a baby.

Ace asked carefully as she was not sure that she heard what was said correctly, "You adopted us?"

Harry nodded her head before asking, "Are you happy with this?"

Ace didn't say anything, but instead she hugged Harry as she started to cry. For her whole life, Ace had always wished for a mother and now she got a mother and a baby sister. She was just so happy that her wish was now answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

That woman. Why? Why did Shayera just rub Harry the wrong way when she does not know the woman at all? Well, it wasn't necessarily that she rubbed her the wrong way. It was more like there was something about her that had Harry obsessing about her. The resemblance to her mother was uncanny that it was beginning to give her nightmares.

Harry wasn't stupid; she was far from it, even though Professor Snape thought otherwise. They looked completely alike and that was what was bothering her. That and _why_ did she look so much like her mother?

Her hand clenched around the field kit that was in her hand, lost in her thoughts but still very much aware of the intense stare Shayera was directing at the back of her head. Activating her left eye, Harry saw that Shayera was staring at her or rather studying her like she never saw a person like her. Luckily, they were heading back to the Watchtower now where she can escape from the woman who looked like the exact copy of her dead mother, but she was still brooding about her thoughts.

It felt like she was being haunted by her past. Like she was being taunted by Fate. It was not fair that she continues to be reminded of what she lost since that night.

_This is your mother, Harry. And yet not. _

She was being mocked by some higher power and they were just having fun with her. They were throwing a ghost of her mother in her face and seeing how she would react to it. Since, Shayera was the picture perfect image of her dead mother, they were laughing at her in the end. No matter where she goes, she is always haunted by her past.

_This is your mother, Harry. This is what she looked like. Only she's dead. _

Shayera looked like her mother, but yet she wasn't. The pain in her pierced her heart so readily and also she knew that each and every time that she would looked at Shayera, she was always going to see the woman who could've been her mother. She wouldn't be able to be near Shayera. Deciding, that she needed to talk to Hermione, she would call her, when she reaches her office.

As soon as they reached the Watchtower, she eagerly fled from them and found her office with the help of her left eye. She still gets lost in the Watchtower if she doesn't use her eye, it was like a maze. She remembered when she first used her eye to look through the Watchtower; she accidentally peeked in the men's showers/ locker room. Boy wasn't that embarrassing, and after that, she was very careful to where she was seeing. Ignoring Dr. Adams, who was busy yelling on the phone, she took out the napkin with Hermione's number written on it, and began dialing it as she wanted to talk to someone who would understand her and her situation.

"Hello?" Finally, Hermione picked up her phone after the forth ring.

"Hermione," Harry breathed out painfully and also in relief as she get to finally talked to someone.

"Harry, what's wrong?" The worry in her voice was quick to come. Hermione was worried that something bad happened to Harry, as she did hear that working for the Justice League and working out on the field was very dangerous.

"I just needed someone to talk to," Harry finally blurted out. Harry was never able to really explain her feelings that well, thanks to the Dursleys.

"…I'm here. What's wrong?" Hermione said trying to comfort her best friend over the phone as best as she could.

Struggling to keep her emotions under control, Harry started to explain herself. At first, Harry did not know what to say, but soon it started to come out.

"There's…a person. Here. That I'm working with," She fought to explain, this was harder than taking the O.W.L.s in her fifth year.

"Harry…?" Hermione was now very confused. Harry knew it as she wasn't doing a good job explaining to her.

"There is a woman that looks so much like my _mum_, Hermione. Exactly like her. It _hurts_ just looking at her, let alone be in the same place as her, never mind being near her like in the same room as her. And I know there are going to be times where I have to be working close to her, and all I'll be thinking about is how much she looks like the woman who could've been my mum if she hadn't died. Its breaking my heart to know that I will never have a mother, Hermione." Harry explained as best as she could to Hermione.

Harry could hear Hermione sucking in a breath harshly and knew that she understood how hard it was. Hermione thought if she had lost her mother when she was a baby and then fifteen years later; there was a woman who looked exactly like her. She would, too, be in pain from just looking at her.

"Every day, Harry. Staring at a mirror image of your mother…" Hermione spoke quietly and the gravity of the situation crashed down on Harry again, and it took all that she had not to start hyperventilating. She needed to stay calm; there is no point in panicking about something like this. Harry did hear somewhere that there was a twin who is not related to you, out there.

What could she do when all her life, she'd always wanted to have her mother and father by her side, raising and loving her like a parent should do, and here was a copy of her mother walking around her every day?

_What could she do?_ Harry thought. But was soon her thoughts were interrupted by Hermione.

"I love you, Harry. And so does Ron. You know that, right? Just try and remember that, please. She's not your mother. But you have us, and _we're_ your family," Hermione said firmly, quick to compose herself and give her rational advice of what she would do if she was in Harry's shoes right now.

Harry smiled briefly thanking whoever that she has a friend as good as Hermione right then, before saying, "I know. I know…"

Shayera wasn't his mother even though she looks like her. Harry just needs to remember that, even though she saw Lily Potter in her every time she saw her. She just needed to know that. Harry didn't need to go looking for people to go replacing her dead mother and father, when she had family already. A family she worked hard to create, and one she loved with everything she had.

Hermione, Ron, Remus, the Weasleys, and now the recent addition of a new baby, Ellie and Ace. They were now, her family and that's going to stay like that for as long as she is alive. They were all that she needed and she did not need anyone else. Harry ignored the small voice whispering in the back of her head that insisted she wanted a mother and father to take care of her and to love her.

After talking for a few more minutes, Harry decided that she needed to back to work. She said her goodbyes to Hermione and hung up her cell phone, and then she was suddenly aware of the quiet in the office. Looking up, she was surprised and embarrassed to see Dr. Adams staring at her with a concern look on his face.

"I'm sorry, sir. I know that I shouldn't of used work time to deal with personal issues," Harry said awkwardly, hoping that they would fire her over it.

Dr. Adams turned back to his work on his desk and shrugged nonchalantly. But he did have one question that he wanted to ask, so he asked, "Who?"

"Huh?" Harry intelligently asked, wincing at it. Honestly, she was smarter than that.

"Which one of the superheroes or workers looks like your mother?" Dr. Adams asked indifferently. But still, he cared about his assistant and did not want to cause her any pain.

Harry started biting her lip thinking whether or not to tell, but in the end she decided to tell him so she answered, "Hawkgirl, sir."

"I'll assign your work away from her," Dr. Adams stated coolly, shuffling papers and not even turning to look at her. Secretly, he was pleased that she had trusted him with that information. He could tell with the way Harry acts that she had suffered through abuse when she was younger.

"Thank you, sir," Harry thanked her boss. She was surprised that he would do that for her.

"You're a good kid. I'll just assign one of the older and more experienced medics on the missions she's on. She usually takes on harder missions that you're not yet qualified to go on anyway." Dr. Adams explained to her.

Harry was highly relieved at that. She knew that this was just for now and that soon she would have to face it head on. Hopefully, she would be ready then.

"But this can't last forever, Harry. Build up a tolerance. Create a mask. Be indifferent. This is work, kid. You'll have to deal with it if you want to advance. You can't always hide from her. Soon you will have to face her." Dr. Adams told her. Hoping, that she would take his advice. He would hate to see her fail.

"I understand, sir," Harry said as she inwardly cringed. What Dr. Adams said was good advice that she would have consider and work on it.

Dr. Adams sighed and he quit what he was doing and finally turned to face her, offering a weary smile. He told her, "Go home, Harry. Take the rest of the day off. You deserve it. Spend some time with your daughters."

"I can't, Dr. Adams. There's still a half day left!" Harry said wide-eyed. She could not do that, there are still so much work to be done. She could not leave that.

"Look, just take the offer. Get yourself settled and then be ready to work tomorrow." Dr. Adams waved her off.

Harry sighed but gave a grateful smile to him. She gathered her things and made sure that she had clocked out.

**(Scene Break)**

"Why the sudden interest in roaming the mortal plane, Ares?" Zeus' eyebrows rose high. He had to make sure that Ares would not start another war on the mortal plane, again.

Ares frowned before asking, "Can I say because I just want to?"

Zeus rolled his eyes. "Not good enough," he deadpanned.

Ares snorted. He did not want anyone else know that he has a soul mate. He asked Zeus, "Do you really want to hear the reason?"

"Yes." The answer was simple.

"Aphrodite told me I had to meet my soul mate there and that she was going to bring me happiness. And the fact that no one here can actually find _any_ information on her, and the Dark Family is being highly suspicious about her and they will not tell me anything about her." Ares explained.

Zeus' eyebrows rose higher at what he just heard. He asked so he makes sure that he was not just hearing things, "I…see. Wait, you actually have a soul mate?"

"Yes, I do actually," Ares answered nonchalantly while shrugging his shoulders. Trying not make a big deal in front of Zeus, but yet it was a big deal to him. "I've already gotten used to the fact. Now I want to go there and actually meet and maybe get some answers."

"Why, out of all my sons, do you seem to be the one who causes me the most trouble without trying?" Zeus said as he sighed. Honesty one of these days, Ares is going to be the death of him.

The blond war god gave a cheeky grin in return. He was just happy that he would be meeting his soul mate soon.

"Alright. Go down there and seek out Diana. As an Amazon, they worship you for being their creator and especially as the father of Hippolyta, their queen." Zeus told him while thinking of a way to keep Ares out of trouble.

Ares laughed nervously before asking, "What are you talking about, Father? Aphrodite created them…"

"Son, I'm not stupid. You created the Amazons with either Harmonia or Otrera…How would your soul mate feel when she finds out that you have plenty of kids running around?" Zeus started grinning mischievously, making Ares wince.

"she wouldn't have to know if it weren't for nosy relatives…" Ares muttered. Hoping, that will never come up or that she would ever find out about that.

"So, it's agreed. Seek out Princess Diana and have her help you." Zeus commanded as he knew that Princess Diana will keep Ares in line and not cause any trouble.

"Amazon worship or not, she might be annoyed with me…I _have_ been messing around the mortal world and trying to cause trouble after all, and she's the one always going to fix my messes." Ares told him while looking sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Your problem, not mine." Zeus told him.

"Thanks a lot, _Dad_." Ares snapped at him.

Zeus smirked and waved him away, making Ares grumble as he left his father behind. Zeus shook his head and said to himself, "I feel sorry for this Harry Potter for putting up with Ares in the future, but hopefully, she would keep him on a tight leash. I wonder when I am going to meet her."

Zeus walked off to tell the other gods and goddess that Ares has a soul mate. He can't wait for their reactions to this piece of news.

**(Scene Break)**

"Well, Ares?" Athena suddenly appeared out of nowhere, eager to hear the news.

"Father is letting me go, but I'll have to seek help from Diana," Ares said with a scowled. Hopefully, Diana won't ask too many questions.

"Ohhh, the Amazons. I like them," Athena smiled happily. They were like herself a female warrior.

"Of course you do. They worship you and Artemis, and occasionally Aphrodite when they feel like it." Ares snapped at her.

"They worship her because you tell them to. And now thanks to that, the stupid comics think they can make the Amazons out to worship Aphrodite with awe-inspiring love because the Amazons showed they worship her once or twice and they were caught at it. You know the Amazons only cared to worship her because you were going through that phase where she was all that mattered to you." Athena explained with a smug look on her face.

Ares winced before he whined, "Oh, come on, Athena…"

She scowled at him as she said, "It's true. The Amazons are known to only genuinely worship myself, Artemis, Hera as she's the mother goddess, and yourself and that's all."

"They shouldn't even worship me. They're an all female race and they don't care for men," Ares pointed out. They all knew that was true, but Ares was the main reason that they exist in the first place.

"You're their father and a god of war. Of course they would." Athena also pointed out that little fact to him.

"It doesn't really matter. I just need to go there now," Ares said as he huffed, restraining himself from pouting. If Athena caught him pouting, she would tease him for a long time and tell everyone about it. Ares already has a feeling that Zeus was telling everyone that he has a soul mate right now.

"Good luck!" Athena sing songed as Ares walked away from her. Athena could not wait to tell everyone that her brother Ares has a soul mate and already he was love sick over her. Giggling she went to find the other goddess to tell them this new piece of gossip to.

**(Scene Break)**

"So…let me get this straight," Wonder Woman, or as everyone else knew her as Diana Prince, started out incredulously. Clearly not believing, what she was hearing out of Ares' mouth. "You want…to stay here for awhile because…you want to atone for your previous actions that caused me so much trouble and so help me in any way you can until Zeus tells you to stop and return home?"

Ares nodded solemnly, though inside he was hoping this would work and that she would believe this little lie. He had no inclination of telling anyone he was there looking for his soul mate, as that would make him look like he's gone soft or for his enemies to exploit a possible weakness. And he did not want to get Harry hurt in any way possible. He wants to keep her safe as possible.

Diana stared at him before stating, "No offense, Ares, but that's a load of bull. I don't believe a word that you are telling me."

He sweatdropped. He should have known that she would never believe that. Diana was too smart for that.

"My people and I are sworn to serve you, though you certainly piss the hell out of me whenever you're here wrecking havoc, so just tell me the truth." Diana told him. She was curious to why Ares was doing here and she wanted the truth to why.

"I'm looking for my soul mate." Ares simply stated, hopefully she will not make a big deal out of it and also, help him find her.

"I mean it –" She cut herself off when she saw Ares giving her a look, which she knew that Ares was telling her the truth, she asked, "Y-You're serious?"

"Yes. Her name's Harry Potter." Ares told Diana in case she met her at one point.

Diana gaped before saying, "That's our new Doctor's Assistant."

Ares brightened up when he heard that, so he asked, "So she's here?"

"Well, she should still be working now." Diana said. Still trying get her head around it.

"Then lead me to her right now," Ares grinned, getting excited. Finally, he is going to meet the one who will complete him.

"Wait a second, Ares. You can't just approach her out of the blue," Diana interjected quickly. Diana knew if he did that, its going to cause trouble and chase her away from Ares, who might start another World War in his anger.

"And why not?" Ares asked as he frowned, mood changing quickly. Not liking that Diana was trying to stop him from meeting her.

"For one thing, she's _sixteen_. How old do you look? And don't tell me you could change how you look when I know you prefer this disguise." Diana pointed out to him.

Ares grumbled and conceded on that reluctantly. Ares knew that Diana was right on both accounts.

"And second, but uh, you know that it would be very weird for her to have you suddenly pop up and declare you're her soul mate, right? Never mind that you don't even know if she's straight or that you're a total stranger. It will probably chase her away from you and you will never get a chance to get to know her." Diana explained as she knew that Harry would freak out about it if that was done.

"Why don't you just introduce me as your father or something?" Ares asked as he glared at her.

Diana stared at him again. She said, "Are you kidding? We don't look related, we look too close in age, and everyone knows I don't really have any family –much less male relatives! And besides, it would not help you at all."

"It was a thought," Ares muttered to himself. "And the truth, of course."

"I'll introduce you as a friend, but you can't be all overbearing. And for Hera's sake, don't blurt out you're her soul mate! The only that would do is chase her away. You don't want that, do you?" Diana told him seriously.

"Okay, okay!" Ares said as he raised his hands as if trying to calm her down.

Diana started leading him to the medical station, straight to the head doctor's office. Diana could not believe that Ares has a soul mate. And that it was Harry Potter; the poor girl won't know what to do if she finds out about it. She has to feel sorry for Harry because her soul mate is Ares the god of war. Finally, they reached the medical bay. Unfortunately, only Dr. Adams was there and Harry was nowhere in sight. Diana did not know whether to be relieved or not to. It was very hard to tell.

"Doctor, is Harry around?" Diana asked after seeing that Harry was not there. Maybe she was in a different place or out on a field assignment.

"No. Sorry, Wonder Woman. I told her to take the rest of the day off. Bad start today. I thought she could use the break and besides, she looked like she needed it." The doctor said as he nodded to them both, still organizing paperwork that was laying on his desk. He finally, has time to deal with it.

"Bad start? Is she okay?" Ares butted in. Ares was worried that she might be hurt or something bad happened to her.

Dr. Adams looked questioningly at him, not knowing why a stranger would be concern about someone that he never met, before hesitantly answering, "She had some…family issues to deal with. So I let her have the rest of the day off."

"You can't say anything else, right?" Diana said as she sighed. She knew that once this was over, Ares is going to be bugging on information about Harry and she was not looking forward to that.

"I'm sorry, but it's not my business." Dr. Adams apologized.

"Okay. Could you assign Harry to my next mission? She's got a good level head and she can think clearly in desperate situations and I was hoping to have her on," Diana requested so she could get Ares off of her back.

He hesitated again as he thought about it and they noticed it curiously, but did not say anything about it.

"Is Hawkgirl going with you?"

Diana frowned at the strange question, instead of answering, she asked, "Does Harry, have a problem with her?"

Dr. Adams flinched but answered anyway, "No, that's not it. Well at least not quite. You see…Harry just saw her today on her first field mission and Hawkgirl looks like her mother. Her dead mother. And it was a shock to her that she was not ready to deal with right now."

"Oh," Diana flinched as well. Thinking that she would have done the same thing if she was in Harry's shoes. "That's the family issue. I can see why she would react badly to that. Do you know how long ago she's been dead?"

"From what I gathered, she's been dead since her birth. she's never known her. And I'm not sure she gets along with her current family as well." Dr. Adams explained to them with a tired look on his face.

"Oh," Diana said again. "No. She'll be off on another mission. It'll be myself, Batman, and the Flash on the mission."

"Will it be dangerous? She's only had a couple days experience, most of it spent here. And she's only an intern, so she might not know what to do in a very dangerous situation." Dr. Adams said, worrying about Harry. Dr. Adams will admit that he is going to miss her when she leaves for school, but she promised to be back next year.

Diana nodded as she replied, "I know, but Hawkgirl herself commended her performance today and stated that Harry did a very good job. And with the influx of injured heroes around here, I've heard how excellent her work has been. I'm sure it'll be fine. There is nothing to worry about."

"Very well. I'll have her informed tomorrow. It's going to be a couple days, right? She also has family staying with her…um; they're too young to be left alone. You think that it would be okay for her to bring them along with you?" Dr. Adams asked as he knew that Harry would not leave them on their own for too long.

This he knew because once Harry had her cell phone, she'd plastered a picture of her 'daughters' as the wallpaper and excitedly showed him. The kid was like a new mom, though it was actually like that. Since, Harry did admit to him that she did adopt both of them as her daughters.

"We'll let them come. They can stay on the ship." Diana said after thinking about it for a moment.

Dr. Adam's agreed reluctantly as he hope that it would go okay for her and Diana led Ares away from the medical bay.

"I'll be on this mission, right?" Ares asked excitedly.

Diana paused. She thought about it, it would give him the chance to get to know Harry better and Vic versa and also she could keep an eye on him in case he was going to do something stupid and scare the poor girl away.

"Fine." Diana said as she sighed. Hopefully, all will go good for her.

**(Scene Break) **

"James Potter," Shayera murmured as she remembers her past.

It's been awhile since she'd allowed herself to even think of that name. The past was too painful to think about and she didn't want any part of it. Not anymore. After that fateful night, she didn't want to remember the daughter she'd lost or the husband she'd loved before his death. It just tore her heart to pieces.

Before the Justice League, she had lived her life as Lily Evans with the Evans family. She'd traveled to Earth frequently and met the Evans family, who had quickly taken her in when she was younger, allowing her to be another daughter since they could not have another child like they wanted to have. Petunia hadn't known any better as she was still too young to understand. Then she'd learned of Hogwarts, and every summer she'd alternate between her home world and the Evans' household. She felt like she was living three different lives then. She grew tired with living three lives and keeping them separate from it each other.

And then she had married James Potter, right after school. She told him about herself even though she was very scare that he would not love her anymore, but he'd accepted her, and soon she was going to give birth to a daughter. Harry was born, and now it was scary how the mirror image of James was working with her and had the same name as her dead daughter. Things quickly spiraled down when Dumbledore told them of the prophecy and how Harry was one of the possible choices for the Chosen One mentioned in it. She was also the most likely that Voldemort would go after because the Dark Lord probably saw something of himself in their daughter. Why the Dark Lord saw himself as a girl, she would never know. Or he probably wished that he was born as a girl or something like that.

Dumbledore had been right and that night she had lost her family and her heart was ripped to tiny pieces.

She'd survived because of her mace, which blocks any magic and since she lost everything that night, she decided to leave this world behind and get away from her past. She wanted no part of it now that she had lost everything. Then she'd became a part of the Justice League, and took up her real name once more.

Lily Evans Potter had died with James and Harry Potter that night.

And so Shayera Hol had been reborn.

But now Shayera Hol was not to sure that Lily Evans Potter had died that night. Thankfully, with the help of one of the people that owe her a few favors. She was able to get her hands on the DNA of Harry Potter and now she was running against her own DNA. She wondered what would happen if it did confirm that Harry Potter was her daughter and what would she do about that.

After waiting a couple of minutes, the results popped up on the screen. Shayera felt like she was going to faint when she read that Harry Potter was her daughter. Dumbledore lied to her. Depression sunk in as she realized that she had missed most of her daughter's life. If she ran up to Harry and told her that she was her mother, Harry would reject her and most likely be angry with her for leaving her.

On the other hand, Shayera was very happy that her daughter was alive. That meant that she would another chance at having a family. All she needs to do now, was find Harry on earth and get her alone so she could tell her, her story and why she was not there for her. Hopefully, it would turn out okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wished that I did, but I don't.

"I got everything that I would probably need packed, Harry," Ace said as she walked into Harry's baby room. It has emerald green walls and everything that a baby girl would need. Harry has taken to spoiling her two adopted daughters in every chance she got.

"Thanks great, Ace. I got my things packed as well. I am just working on packing Ellie's things for the mission," Harry said as she finished packing the baby things for Ellie in a baby bag with the help of magic. Its one of the great things that comes with being an adult, the ability to use magic whenever as long its not in front of muggles.

After ten minutes, they were ready to leave the apartment. Harry flagged down a taxi and was taken to the building where they were going to be beamed up to the Watchtower.

When they arrived at the Watchtower, Harry turned to the two girls, one was sleeping and the other was wide awake. Harry said, "Stay here. I just to let Dr. Adams know that I am here and sign in. I will be right back in a few minutes. Are you two going to be okay waiting here for me?"

Ace nodded her head, Harry smiled and kissed her forehead and left towards the medical bay. Ace was excited to see where Harry works and finally gets to see the Watchtower that she was looking in every single direction.

**(Scene Break)**

His eyes were not deceiving him. His eyes were perfect. He entered the ship to find a preteen girl and a baby on the ship. And for a second, he could not believe who it was. Ace of the Royal Flush Gang was sitting perfectly polite and quiet on their ship, cradling a sleeping baby in her arms. Tilting his head to the side, he saw that she looked happier than he ever saw her before.

"What are you doing here?" Bruce asked curtly. He wanted to make sure that she was not going to cause any trouble for them. He knew that they were taking three extra people; Diana was bringing someone with her. Dr. Adams said that Harry Potter was bringing her two daughters with her as she could not find a babysitter who was willingly to watch them while she was gone and plus, she was not comfortable of leaving them by themselves for the mission.

Ace frowned as she was about to answer and was about to answer when her attention was caught elsewhere and her expression immediately transformed as she spotted the person who she and her new baby sister, Elle were waiting for.

"Harry! This is so exciting. Elle and I will be so good for you, I promise," Ace exclaimed as she beamed at the newcomer, Elle just taking a nap and Bruce turned to see who had caused the abrupt change in the seemingly former child villain and spotted the new doctor's assistant who would going with them on their mission.

"You better, darling," The girl's gentle quiet voice said and Bruce observed who he knew was the new Doctor's Assistant.

She was actually just a girl, with jet black hair that slightly curled and framed her face loosely even though a curtain of it was covering the left side of her face. Bruce frowned as he wondered why that was. She had an emerald eye that sort of reminded him of Shayera's and soft features. He could imagine Diana meeting her and the first thing she would do is squeal "What a cutie!"

He made sure the slight twitch of his mouth wasn't noticed by either occupants. That would be an amusing site to witness. Diana would make a wonderful mother in the future.

Harry nervously eyed him, offering a hesitant smile and said, "Hello, uh, Batman sir."

"Just Batman," he said without any inflection in his voice. Harry was nervous about being in the company of three of the Justice League's founders. She heard in the changing room that most of the female employees have a major crush on Batman and also that Batman and Wonder Woman had feelings for each other, but they refuse or in major denial over them, which was some times very amusing to watch them when they are in awkward situations.

Diana came with another man he wasn't sure that he recognized, but the stranger looked familiar which bothered him quite a bit because he wasn't used to being unsure of things, and then a second later Wally sped in, excitedly.

"Alright! Are we ready to go? Harry, my girl! You're on board! Awesome!" Wally cheered, all set to leave as he got in the driver's seat, which made Harry very nervous as Wally acted like a five year old on a sugar high.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance, glad that his mask hid that or it would have cause some questions, and inwardly smirked when he saw Diana physically restrained herself from squealing and hugging when she saw Harry. Her companion strangely seemed to be gaping openly, which caused Batman to frown and take note that he would have to keep an eye on him.

"We should be all set and ready to go. We have everything that we would be needing," Harry calmly stated, as she went to sit by Ace and a sleeping Ellie.

"We should introduce ourselves first, so Harry and her family can be more informed," Diana suggested. "I'm Wonder Woman. Call me Diana, Harry. Everyone here does."

"I'm the Flash, but you know that, right Harry?" Wally smirked. "But you can call me Wally."

"Batman," he said, giving Harry a quick nod.

"T-Tom Sera," Diana's companion stuttered, still staring at Harry. He fell silent after, not saying anything else. Tom continued to stare in awe at Harry, which caused her to shifted in her seat uncomfortably and Diana to nudge him in the ribs a bit hard, to get him to stop staring.

Bruce narrowed his eyes. He knew that name. And he recognized who the man was after all, and it was definitely not Tom Sera. And he was not liking it at all. Diana always complained about him in a reluctantly affectionate way.

What in the world was Ares, god of war, doing there and staring at their Doctor's Assistant in awe? Scratch that, his look just changed into a predatory look, like he was ready to pounce and eat Harry. He would have to make sure that Ares does not do anything that would scare Harry and her family.

"This is Ace and Elle, my two cute strays and official adopted daughters. And I'm Harry Potter, Dr. Adam's assistant and intern at the Watchtower. Nice to meet you all." Harry introduced herself and her family as best as she could.

"Good, introductions are over, this is what we'll be doing. We'll be heading to Thanagar for peace negotiations. This will take approximately a month to finish, but we must all be on our best behavior so as to not offend the Thanagarians and incite a war," Bruce informed them all. "Any objections or anyone wanting to back out?"

No one said anything or gave him the indication of wanting to leave, so he continued, "Let's get a move on then."

_**(Scene Break) **_

Harry sat comfortably between Ace and Tom, who for some reason seemed to be nervous sitting next to her. Harry was a bit wary of Tom as she could tell and with the confirmation of her eye that this man was very, very powerful and not a person to mess with.

"I'm not really Tom Sera. My name is Ares," the man beside her whispered to her quietly, causing her to jump slightly.

She blinked and looked unsure as she said, "Oh…"

"You know the god of war?"

"_Oh_…"

Ares became even more nervous than before as he turned more towards her and began to speak, "You see, you're my so –"

Diana suddenly appeared out of thin air and clamped her hand over his mouth before he could say anything more, quickly saying, "I have something to talk with Ares about, so I'll be kidnapping him a bit. Hope you don't mind."

And then she dragged him away, with Harry and Ace staring awkwardly at them.

"What were you thinking?" Diana hissed as removed her hand from his mouth.

Ares blinked in confusion as he asked, "What?"

"I told you! Do _not_ just spring the 'I'm your soul mate' thing on her!" Diana snapped at him quietly as to make sure that no one including Harry could over hear them.

"Oh…Well, I didn't think it would be that bad," he muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, I'm good looking. I'm a god. I'm powerful. What's not to like about me?"

She stared incredulously at him, already feeling a migraine coming on, she muttered, "You have got to be kidding me…"

"What?" Ares asked defensively. "What the hell's wrong with me?"

"You don't even know Harry, but I'm pretty sure she's not so shallow as to care for the things you just listed. Just be yourself and take it slow, and show your interest in her slowly." Diana explained to Ares in hopes that he will listen to her. Harry is a good cute kid and she felt protective of her and her family already.

Ares grumbled, but knew she made sense. He admitted, "You probably know better. You're a woman after all. Love is your kind's forte."

Diana snorted and replied, "Sexist, but a true statement. You wouldn't know anything when it comes to women and love."

He gaped as she smirked and walked away, leaving him to his own thoughts.

_**(Scene Break)**_

While Diana and Ares were talking in hush tones, Batman made his move and sat beside Harry as she was gently rocking Elle to sleep after feeding her and changing her diaper. He has a few questions about her eye that she keeps covered up. He was able to get a glimpse of it when she had turned her head quickly.

"What's wrong with your left eye, Ms. Potter?" Batman asked while not showing that he was curious about it.

"My…my left eye, n…nothing's wrong with it," Harry stuttered as she quietly panic. She would have to probably tell the truth about it.

Batman raised an eyebrow and continued to stare at poor nervous Harry. Finally after a few seconds, Harry broke down and told him everything that she knew and could do with her left eye. She answered the questions that Batman asked to the best of her ability.

Finally, Batman nodded and said before moving away, "That is a very useful ability. I would advise that you tell no one else about it."

**(Scene Break)**

The goddess of the three crossroads lay on her large sized bed, staring at the mirrored portal she had conjured. It wasn't in present time, but it was replaying things she'd seen before over and over again. Things that Hecate could remember all so clearly in her head even without the portal, it was just that unforgettable.

_Flashback_

Hecate never went to the mortal world ever in her long immortal life. It was just something that didn't appeal to her, and as part of the Dark Family, most of them tended to stay in the Underworld anyway as they were not really trust by anyone else in their family, to not cause any trouble. But something was calling her there. And she found she couldn't resist the pull, so she followed the pull to wherever it was taking her. And there, she ended up in London, Britain.

The call was gone now and she felt confused. But she heeded its importance so she decided to stay and wander around a bit. It was then she noticed the mortal girl, calmly perusing the newspaper as she sat down by a restaurant called the Excalibur –a magical area she seemed to have ended up in. Before she knew it, she'd already approached her. It was so instinctive, that she felt she hadn't even noticed that she wouldn't normally do such a thing.

"Hello, may I sit here?" Hecate politely asked as she pointed to the chair across from the girl.

She looked up and she saw the greenest eye she'd ever seen, mortal or gods otherwise. The girl smiled at her and her heart jolted, even as she gestured at the seat opposite her. The smile radiated kindness and caring and friendship.

"Go on. I don't mind. My name's Harry." The girl introduced herself. Hecate had to hide the frown that formed on her lips when she noticed that the girl hid the left side of her face with a curtain of shiny black hair.

"My name's He-Helen," Hecate said as she smiled awkwardly, the name coming from the tip of her tongue as she remembered Helen of Troy and used it in place of her name. The name was like hers, and it would be strange giving out a name of a powerful goddess. Even if they were in the magical world as witches and wizards don't usually name their children after gods and goddesses.

It did not escape her how odd the situation was, and it was daunting to her how strange she was acting. Especially towards a mortal girl, when she wasn't just a goddess but a primordial goddess before Zeus and his Olympians. She was a Titan. So why did this mortal make her act in a way that wasn't her? It was just so confusing and unnerving to think about it. But then Harry smiled at her again, and her mind seemed to stutter to a halt.

The rest of day passed in a blur, and she seemed to be unable to detach herself from the mortal, no matter how many times she had tried to do it. It turns out that Harry had recently just been kicked out of where she was living very recently and was trying to find a place to live (not even a few hours fresh!). Harry was thinking of hiding out in the muggle world, but hadn't any luck finding a place to rent. That day was no different, but she was happy all the same with the time she spent with her.

She'd gone back to the Leaky Cauldron, where she was staying at the moment, after bidding her goodbye and goodnight. Harry had even tried to take her home, but it would be shocking to the mortal girl to know that her home was the Underworld, so she'd politely declined. It was refreshing to have a young one be so polite.

By that time, so quickly in one day, she'd stopped referring to her in her mind as mortal and as Harry.

The next day, she'd secretly guided her through it. She pushed her towards Gringotts to get money and exchanging for non-magical money, after Harry had sent an owl off for a message, and then made her towards the muggle world. Gringotts had only taken a short time, and then once she had her in the muggle world, she'd brought Harry's attention to expensive apartments straight in London proper's heart. She knew she had been looking for something temporary and cheap, but Hecate had a feeling that Harry would need something permanent in the future. Harry rented it first, but Hecate knew she would buy it later on. It was a strong premonition she was sensing.

Harry had also mentioned finding something to do during the summer to Hecate when they were together that day, and she saw the paper advertising an internship at the Justice League Watchtower. Hecate brought Harry's attention to it, and watched as she'd happily tried out for it and got the offer. She smiled, and it was rare that she smiled. In fact, it never happened before. It felt right.

So she kept by and watched her walking around, until she ended up at a park. She frowned and then realized Harry met a young girl and was talking to her. She didn't know the girl, and this was certainly not part of her plans, but it didn't matter. The girl was probably harmless anyway, and she wouldn't let anything bad happen to Harry. And as long as Harry was happy and safe, that's what really matter to Hecate. It seemed she was already attached to Harry without her noticing it.

Though she frowned as the girl went with Harry to her new home, she let it go and knew she would be watching carefully. But for now, she needed to talk with the Moirae to get some needed answers.

"Is Harry my soul mate?" she eagerly asked, the new range of emotions she was exhibiting exciting and terrifying her. It was very new to her, so Hecate did not know what to expect from them.

The three sisters looked at each other with white pupil-less eyes. Atropos was the one who spoke.

"No." It was a short one worded answer, but it held a lot of meaning to it.

She felt her bliss dwindle to nothing and a strange emptiness came to light and she stared at them in confusion. "If she is not my soul mate, then why am I drawn to her so, in the first place?"

Klothos said stoically, but extraordinarily straightforward. This did not happen. The Fates always spoke in riddles and clues. They never told anyone a straight answer when the question's answer would reveal too much.

"You are also the goddess of witchcraft. Harry Potter has a control over magic that even you do not possess. You connect on that level of command over such a dangerous power."

"Because of that, she will become your Champion," Lachesis finished. And they continued on with their work, meaning the conversation was over and they would speak no more.

Hecate frowned, but made her face neutral a second later as she calmly strode away. It was best if she did not push the wrong buttons of the Fates, even her was subjected to their whims.

_End of Flashback_

She stopped reminiscing, and focused on her conjured portal, changing it to present time, so she could see if her Champion was doing okay. But what she had found was not part of her plans at all. Her eyes hardened slightly bitterly as she watched Ares interact with her Champion, the blond god looking ecstatic at being able to talk to the teen.

It wasn't all that long ago that _she'd _met Harry. She'd met Harry first, but now Ares got to spend as much time as he wanted with her. Ares even got the satisfaction of Harry being his soul mate. She waved her hand agitatedly, and the portal froze on the picture of Harry laughing at something Ares said. Hecate will have to keep an eye on things to make sure that Ares does not hurt Harry, soul mate or not or hell will come down on his head. Maybe, when Harry comes back from the mission and is at her apartment, Hecate could visit her in person and get to know her better.

**(Scene Break) **

"And my sister Athena has never let me live that down!" Ares sighed, but one eye peeked to see Harry's reaction. He grinned inwardly when he saw Harry laughing loudly; even her kid seemed to smile slightly at the story. Good, if he had the kid on his side too, then he can have a better chance to get together with Harry. Maybe everything would work out in his favor and soon, he could tell Harry that she is his soul mate.

He had contemplated telling her that story, considering it wasn't one of his prouder moments and because it showed him with another person, but he'd wanted to make Harry laugh and that story seemed to make everyone laugh at him.

"You certainly have interesting stories to tell," Harry chuckled. Ares was not what she expected. Instead of being a warmonger and fight happy, he was funny guy with somewhat nice personality.

"And I have plenty more," Ares stated smugly.

"I'd love to hear them." Harry replied with a smile on her face.

Score for Ares. The blond god inwardly cheered himself on and launched into the Trojan War. Of course, he had to downplay his sister's fight against him…no need to make Harry think he was weak and could not protect himself or her, later on, of course.

Later, when Ace had fallen asleep and Harry had to take care of the baby, Diana came sauntering over to him with a smirk. Bruce trailed after her silently while Wally eagerly followed.

"So…looks like you're doing well," Diana teased. It was a very rare thing for Diana to do and that was to tease the god of war.

Ares couldn't help the arrogant grin he had plastered on his face and said cheerfully, "Brilliant, actually."

"What's going on, Diana? Why is Ares here?" Bruce asked with a quick glance to him. Bruce would not trust the god of war with anything.

"And why's he so stuck on Harry?" Wally joked, laughing a little. He was not expecting an answer from Ares. Inside, Wally was concerned about that.

"Because she's my soul mate," Ares answered frankly, and the answered caused Wally stopped laughing to gape at him, clearly not believing the answer.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Bruce asked, furrowing his brow. Ares raised an eyebrow and Bruce nodded as he was deep in thought. It seems that it was true or Diana would not let him within a mile of Harry if it wasn't.

"Woah, man. Are you serious?" Wally was still gaping; he could not believe what he was hearing.

Diana lightly hit his head, "We just answered that question, Wally."

"Just making sure. I'm a little weirded out. I mean…Ares? I know that you are not into girls who are underage, but really…_Ares_?" Wally pointed out. He felt pity for the poor girl. It seems like when Harry got her life in order again, something else pops up and cause chaos in it.

"One more word, mortal, and I'll toss you into Tartarus," Ares said as a tick developed in the corner of his temple. He did not like it, when mortals question his actions.

Wally weakly chuckled and shut up. He may act like an idiot with no clue on what's going on around him, but it does not mean that he would cross the line and make someone mad at him and especially, someone who could make his life hell, quite literally.

"Wally has a point though. You are more inclined towards fully matured women, if you know what I mean," Diana said. "It's strange that you would like Harry after pursuing generations of fully matured women."

"She's…attractive," Ares muttered, face turning red.

"But you would think, after aggressively chasing after Aphrodite even to the point of being caught in a golden net that you were totally into full grown women." Diana said with a smug tone in her voice.

"DAMN IT! HAS ATHENA BEEN TELLING THAT STORY TO _EVERYONE_?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Justice League or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I just want to say thank you to all of those who wrote a review, favored, and followed this story. It means a lot to us authors for you to support our stories. Thanks.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Scene Break)**

"I was just wondering…why isn't Hawkgirl assigned to this mission, considering she's Thanagarian herself?" Harry asked Diana, looking up at a Thanagarian painting in the room she was staying in. Diana was kindly helping her with the baby, her mothering instincts coming out.

"Shayera is considered a traitor by her kind because she sided with us when the Thanagarians invaded. For her to involve herself in the negotiations would upset the Thanagarians and bring ill will, as well as provoke retaliation against her," Diana explained, still holding little Elle.

"I see."

It made sense and Harry was in no position to argue against it anyway. She was glad; she didn't really want to be around her in any case. It was too strange and invoked a longing in her that she wished she didn't have. It made things awkward between the two anyway.

She was being called on for help and trade of methods with the Thanagarian doctors, so Diana volunteered to stay behind and watch the kids.

"It's odd to see a kid with so many responsibilities," Bruce appeared at the threshold of the door, amusedly watching Diana tickle the baby while Ace sat quietly on her bed observing.

"Harry's special," Ace murmured, interjecting herself into their conversation.

Bruce frowned at her, "Like I wanted to know earlier, why are you with her, Ace?"

She stared at them blankly, "I ran. After Joker, I walked away. But then I just ran. And I kept running. I didn't want to be brought back to the government and be tested and studied again. I was thinking to myself I wasn't going to let that happen to me, and I sat on a swing in the park swearing that over and over…when Harry came. She looked lonely, tired but lonely. But she still managed to be kind and spend a little time with me. And I was desperate for a home so I practically begged her for a home. She said yes and never turned me away since."

"What about the baby?" Diana asked, tickling Elle.

Ace shrugged, "I don't know. I was walking around the park one day and some force pulled me to her. I didn't want to leave Ellie alone, but it _was_ strange how I found her. She was so quiet; I might not have been able to have found her otherwise."

That worried the other two and both tensed, with Diana pausing at playing with the baby in her hands, eyeing Elle warily. The baby just looked back before blowing a raspberry.

Diana chuckled hesitantly, "Well, it's probably a coincidence."

"Maybe," Bruce's frown deepened.

"Where's that funny man that keeps stalking Harry?" Ace yawned in boredom, looking lazily at them.

Diana winced, while Bruce smirked.

"He's…" she sighed and gave up. "He probably is stalking Harry right now."

"Thought so."

**(Scene Break)**

Which was exactly what Ares was doing; watching Harry explain Terranian medic methods to the Thanagarians, taking notes herself on the Thanagarian techniques.

The god was bored. His eyes wandered outside, and he smirked, seeing a group of Thanagarians watching a spar outside. It was a regulated spar, which was kind of boring. And Ares was already bored. As he had stated. Again. Damn boredom.

Whistling a tune to himself, he gazed at the sparring duo, already feeling his divine powers at work, and he watched lazily in amusement as the two's faces began to warp into ugly angry facades, snarling at each other and attacking the other more ferociously.

"Having fun?" an amused voice sounded behind him.

Ares turned and smirked at Harry.

"Very. You? Finished with the med jargon?"

Harry rolled her eyes. "Yeah. But I see you're being kept busy," she waved a hand outside, indicating the now blood bathing spar.

"What can I say? It's me. Comes with the God of War and all stuff," he drawled, inwardly wondering if that would bother her soul mate. "That bother you?" he asked, inwardly anxious.

The other shrugged, "Why should it? I'm not particularly fond of wars and whatnot, but I do admit that sometimes it's necessary. The American and French Revolutions…" _'The fight against Voldemort,'_ she silently added. "Not to mention, strangely and sadly enough, the economy and technology booms practically with war. Besides, it's a part of you. It's who you are, right? Not like you can change it, you know."

Ares hmmed in pleasure, very pleased, with Harry assuming it was from the remembrance of war and the power it brought the god…when actually, the blond god was reacting from her answer. Not that Harry needed to know that.

"You wanna grab a bite to eat?" Harry asked, yawning a bit.

Ares hid his smirk, "Sounds good. What are we eating?"

Harry grimaced, "I'm not sure I'm into Thanagarian cuisine. We have food back at the ship and a mini-kit in there. I could whip something up for the both of us?"

"Thank the gods. There's no way in Tartarus I was looking forward to the food here."

Harry bit back a laugh, and led the way to the ship, saying nothing about the hand Ares had boldly placed at her lower back to lead her, while the other was snugly holding onto her arm. Ares added another point to himself.

At the ship, Ares seated himself comfortably at the table and watched as Harry took the frying pan and something… and was doing something…and something else…

Okay, so the god was a little lost and had no idea what Harry was doing.

"Ohhh! Food!" Diana moaned in appreciation, walking into the ship carrying Elle, with Ace and Bruce following after her. Wally sped in a second after, hollering about good ol' fashion human food.

Ares glared at them, pouting inwardly (though he didn't know that he was doing it outwardly as well). In unison, as though they'd practiced and were all plotting against him, they gave him smug looks that were accompanied with a mischievous smile.

In no time soon, there was a lot of food piling onto the table and everyone gazed at it in awe, with Wally having a little drool down the corner of his mouth.

"Enjoy," Harry hmmed, already starting to eat.

Everyone stared at him for a second in disbelief at her calmness and the way she acted like she cooked feasts (in a fast fashion) on a daily basis.

"Harry, you don't cook me feasts at home," Ace pouted.

"Sorry, darling. If you want, I will when we get back," Harry said cheerily, taking a bite out of her simple grilled sandwich.

And that prompted everyone to dig into the food like a bunch of animals, causing Harry to pause in her eating and sweat drop as she watched them.

Later, Harry was with the others, watching idly as they were negotiating and barely paying attention to it all. She was here for the medic stuff, not the politics. She had enough of that back home. Looking to the side, she could see that Ares was worse off than her, the blond god yawning and looking like he was about to fall asleep at any moment.

She stifled a snicker and decided she would have to tease the god later.

"What is a half-breed doing here?" a voice said disdainfully.

It became quiet and Harry finally looked up, seeing a man in a robotic suit glaring down at her from their leader's side. She blinked and tried to recall the name she'd been given.

Kragger. Right…odd name.

"Excuse me?" she scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion.

By then, even Ares had woken up and was watching the situation carefully, though inside he was boiling with anger at how this idiot was talking to his soul mate.

The man sneered even more, "I called you a half-breed, filth."

Harry raised an eyebrow, not particularly bothered by the man. She was used to being insulted and badgered on a daily basis, and Snape had worse derogatory names than this man could ever come up with. More creative too, now that she thought about it…

"I'm sorry, but both my parents were human. I believe your eyesight's been mistaken," Harry snidely insulted back.

"That shade of green for eyes. There's no mistake you're that traitor's daughter," Kragger cackled. "Shayera Hol's abomination! And with a magic-user as well! You stink of magic, girl!"

Harry felt herself getting angry, but fought for control, even though the veins around her covered eye were budging. This man had it wrong. He had to have.

"I do believe you should shut up," Harry's British accent came out a little stronger, voice cracking at the end. "I don't think you understand. My parents are _dead_. My mother is not Shayera Hol. Her name is Lily Evans, and she died protecting me! She didn't live and abandon me!" Harry actually blurted out, not meaning to be hysterical.

_This is your mother, Harry. This is what she looked like. Only she's dead. _

Kragger laughed even more at him.

"Lily Evans? That was the name she used when she traveled to Earth, before her time as Hawkgirl."

Crack, crack, crack.

The walls shook and the ground began developing cracks. The air became stifling, making the occupants in the room choke and breathe more heavily, having a harder time trying to breathe normally. All eyes turned to Harry, who was staring at the ground, an invisible force crowding around her and making her hair slowly float in the air.

"You're lying!" Harry's head snapped up and she glared at Kragger; just as the windows shattered and the whole ground shook angrily.

The force coming out of Harry was tremendous and the two others with Kragger, Hro Thalak and Paran Dul, held out their weapons to try to mitigate what was no doubt a magical outburst. But surprisingly, for only a millisecond they were able to ground themselves, before the Nnth metal of their weapons failed to keep back the pure magical power Harry gave out and they were blasted back. This was not the typical or average magic they were used to dealing with. Those with Harry were feeling the same force, but since Harry instinctively recognized them as friends, they were not as fiercely fought back against.

Ares stared in awe at his soul mate, visibly impressed with the power she was emitting. He, even though he was a god, was almost as affected as the others. If Harry was turned into a god, would his power increase even more? But that look in her eyes…

Ares frowned and straightened up, forcing back his awe and wonder, trudging through the force that was slowly transforming into a hurricane around Harry. With effort, he reached his soul mate and firmly wrapped his arms around the smaller teen, pulling Harry's back against his chest and nuzzling his Harry's dark hair in comfort. The teen slowly calmed down, dissolving into small and barely there sobs as she turned around in Ares' arms and hid her face into the god's chest, clutching at him like a lifeline. He looked down at his fragile package and saw just how young and vulnerable Harry looked. Diana was right and he silently resolved in reluctance, to take it slow and that he shouldn't rush or force things quite yet.

Hro Thalak sighed, "Kragger, you are dismissed. Leave now."

Kragger snarled, but did as he was told.

Ares was torn between staying with his beloved and going after that bastard. He made up his mind a second later. He glanced at Diana and handed a barely aware and limp Harry to her. There were people he could trust Harry with there, one of whom was essentially his 'daughter'. But no one was going to go after that bastard and make him pay, so he was going to do that job quite happily.

Everyone noticed Ares disappear; following quietly after Kragger's exit moments after the other had left, but no one said anything.

"I'm sorry, but I believe we will have to postpone negotiations," Bruce said stiffly. "If we can reconvene at a later time, to your convenience?"

"Very well," Hro murmured. "Tonight at dusk will suffice?"

Bruce nodded and followed after Diana who was already supporting Harry out, half-dragging the barely conscious girl. In the end, she winced and decided to just carry the unresponsive Harry in her arms. Wally quietly walked beside her, humming a soothing tune and repeatedly threading his hand through Harry's dark locks in an attempt to reassure the other.

Soon, the two Thanagarians were all that were left in the vast room.

"Paran, go after Kragger to make sure he wasn't beat up to death by the blonde stranger. I will be going for a walk and to try to sort my thoughts," Hro wearily began walking out.

"And if he is? Should I fight the stranger?"

Hro laughed mockingly, "I doubt you should. Be wary of that man. Exempting the boy, he is probably the most powerful of the group…"

"Yes, sir."

Then Hro was left to think of green-eyed boys, traitors, and a still-standing love.

**(Scene Break) **

Ace watched horrified as Diana brought her beloved Harry into the room, in the deadened state that she was in. The Amazon Princess laid her guardian down carefully on Harry's bed, and Ace barely noted the other two Justice League heroes slip in after, and Ares bringing up the rear. Ellie was especially quiet.

"What happened?" Ace freaked out, watching the solemn brigade and feeling her own powers stirring.

"Long story," Wally, so weird the usually laid-back and cheerful man to act so upset, snapped.

"Calm down, Ace. We don't need another power outburst," Bruce calmly stated.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Harry muttered repeatedly. "I ruined the negotiations, didn't I? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a freak –"

That word horrified everyone and it made Ace snap.

"You are _not_ a freak!" her voice cracked and her eyes filled with tears. "You aren't. You're sweet, and you're kind, and –"

'_And you need people who care,'_ her mind reluctantly supplied, watching her caretaker break down, and seeming not to hear her. She fumbled through her mind for the pictures she'd peeked at while Harry was out, automatically knowing who was who just by the vague stories Harry would sometimes tell her, and using the bond she had with Harry to help her –pulling on his memories and thoughts to help her and to help finish and complete the illusions.

"Come on, Harry. Everything's alright. Whatever it is, you'll get through it. I'll be with you," Sirius Black was suddenly there, and Harry froze, her head slowly turning to see her dead godfather. But he was there, in the flesh, smiling mischievously at him.

"Yeah, Harry. Come on! Let's go grab a Butterbeer," Cedric Diggory was there, smiling a boyish grin and he was _alive_.

"S-Sirius, Cedric," Harry breathed out, eyes widening.

She stumbled off the bed and reached out to them tentatively, grasping onto their sleeves with hesitancy before she exhaled in disbelief. Then a genuine smile spread across her lips and she threw herself forward, into their waiting arms as she mumbled things only the two illusions could hear.

Ace sighed in relief, uncomfortably ignoring Bruce's disapproving frown directed at her.

**(Scene Break)**

The Apportioners watched all this with knowing eyes, Hecate quietly watching with them with an unreadable look on her face.

"Such magic should please you, should it not, Hecate?" Atropos rasped.

"…Yes, of course," Hecate said lowly. "She is powerful and I have no problems claiming her as my champion, as has been predicted."

"It is amusing to see her magic come so forcefully into play," Klothos hmmed. "I wonder what will happen once it becomes known that she is also the incarnation of Chaos itself."

Hecate's face paled, emotion finally showing on it.

The last sister of the Fates laughed lightly, her other sisters joining in not long after.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rewrite: Forsake Thy Virtues**

**Chapter 6: Revelations**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Justice League and of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I want to say 'thank you' to all of those who wrote a review, faved, and or followed this or any of my other stories, it means a lot to us authors to have your support.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Scene Break)**

It has been three weeks since Harry's mental and emotional breakdown that was long over due. Harry had apologized to Hro Thalak for the destruction that her magic had caused, but Hro brushed aside her apologies and apologized for his soldier's actions as they were very uncalled for. It was quite clear to any Thanagarion that Harry never knew about her mother and what she was. Hro ordered a DNA test to be done to see if Harry is really the daughter of Shayera Hol. Not even an hour later, it was confirmed. Harry then explained what had happened to her and how Dumbledore must have lied to both of them.

It was very clear to everyone that Hro Thalak has a soft spot for Harry, because whenever both Hro and Harry had any free time, Hro would be with Harry, telling her stories about her mother. And according to Paran, the others found out that Hro was interested in Harry and would try and court her in the future. Ares had to be held down to prevent him from killing Hro, but he eventually calmed down when he was told that it was unlikely that Harry would return Hro's interest.

Harry was just grateful that no one mentioned her breakdown, but Diana, if possible, became even more motherly towards her and her two daughters. But Harry was surprised when Hro had stopped them just before they left and handed her some books about traditions, culture, and history about Thanagar and the Thanagarion race and also gave her a promise that the next time that he was on earth, that he would visit her. It was extremely lucky that Ares was not in the same room or else Hro would have been killed.

Harry tucked Ace in bed and kissed her forehead and wished her a goodnight and did the same with Elle, before heading off to bed her self. She was just happy to be back in her apartment and in her own bed. Harry had been thinking for a while now about buying the apartment building and living here permanently. She had already decided to not return to Hogwarts as she had lost all trust in Dumbledore. She just needs to find a magical tutor for herself.

While in bed, Harry tried to fall asleep, but could not. Harry was given a week off to rest and relax from her month long mission. But Harry had too much on her mind, to fully relax and to fall asleep. She still does not know what to do or how to deal with Shayera Hol. It had been a huge blow to her even though she had an idea what Shayera Hol was to her, to find out that her mother was alive for all of these years. But she would not put it pass the stupid Headmaster to lie to both of them saying the other is dead. And another thing, Harry maybe clueless when dealing with love and all that, but she was not blind to see that both Ares and Hro were interested in her. Why, se does not know.

Hopefully, tomorrow would be better as she's planning to spend the day with Ace and Elle at the circus that is in town for the week.

**(Scene Break)**

At the Justice League Watchtower…

After giving her report, Wonder Woman also known as Diana was on a war path with Bruce and Wally behind her. Ares was ordered to stay in his room or else he would not get to see Harry tomorrow. Diana and the other two were headed to Shayera's room to talk about some things.

Finally after reaching Shayera's door, Diana pounded on it, not caring that it was 12:00 a.m. and that Shayera was probably asleep.

"What…" Shayera trailed off when she opened her bedroom door and saw their expressions on their faces, well mostly Diana's as Wally and Bruce both have masks on, but one could tell that they were not happy. Without saying anything, Shayera let them into her room.

Without missing a beat, Bruce immediately asked, "When were you going to tell us about Harry, Shayera?"

Shayera felt like her whole world had just stopped. She did not want anyone to know about Harry being her daughter until she did something about like talking and explaining things to Harry first. She weakly asked, "How?"

"Kragger and a DNA test," Diana sneered, it did not take a genius to see that she was very close to attacking Shayera. "How could you leave your child like that!? Do you know what this sort of thing does to someone like Harry!? How could you…!?"

"I was told that Harry was dead along with my husband!" Shayera shouted as she slid down the wall. She had tears running down her face as she could not hold back the emotions that she kept bottled up over the years and since now with the shocking discovery.

All three of them were shocked as they witnessed Shayera's breakdown. They never thought that Shayera could breakdown like this as she was always a strong, independent soldier.

"What do you mean that you were told that Harry was dead?" Wally asked quietly.

That question was enough to cause Shayera to tell them her deep dark secret that she held onto for the last fifteen years. She told them how when she first came to earth as a child and was adopted into the Evans family and that at the age of eleven, she found out that she had magic and went to Hogwarts. Each summer, she would return to Thanagar to train to become a soldier. She told them how she fell in love a with a human named James Potter and married him and that he had accepted what she was and basically thought that she was amazing. That she gave birth to her daughter, Harry Potter. She also told them about the magical war that was going on at that time, Voldermort, the prophecy, the attack on Halloween night, and how Dumbledore, the one person that she had trusted without a doubt, even though she never told him what she was, had told her that her daughter was killed and due to the magical explosion, nothing was left of her daughter to have a proper burial. She, at that time, had trusted Dumbledore due to the shock. Besides, it was unheard of, for anyone to survive the killing curse. And because of their deaths, she turned her back totally on the wizarding world as it would remind her of her loss.

By this time, Diana and Wally were sitting on the floor with Shayera between them and their arms were wrapped around her as they tried to comfort her as best as they could. Bruce was still standing, staring at the wall, trying to figure out why this Dumbledore would want to do that and what he would accomplish by doing that. He would have to question Harry about Dumbledore as she may have more insight about him and his actions.

Shayera sniffed, before turning to Diana and asked, "What is Harry like?"

As Diana began tell Shayera about Harry and her two daughters, Batman and Wally both left the room as this was female bonding time and plus, they needed some sleep. Diana told Shayera how Harry was a very kind, caring person with one of the biggest hearts. Diana even broke the news that Sirius Black was dead and what Harry had told her about her beloved godfather. That brought on another round of tears and sobbing. If only Shayera knew the real truth and did not believe that bastard's lies that came out of his mouth, then Harry would have had a wonderful childhood and Sirius would have never been to Azkaban and would probably be still alive. Soon both women fell asleep on the floor due to their exhaustion. Diana had wisely left out that Harry has a soul mate in the form of Ares, the god of war and also that Shayera's former Commander and suitor, Hro Thalak, was interested in courting Harry if given the chance.

**(Scene Break)**

At the Burrow…

It was three in the morning and everyone should be asleep, drifting around in the world of dreams, but three of them were up and having a meeting of their own. These three people are Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley. They were trying to think up ways to protect their missing friend, Harry Potter from those who want to use her for their own plans. It became quite clear to them that it was not safe at the burrow as they thought it was for Harry. Because just this morning, Ron had woken up about an hour earlier to sneak down into the kitchen for a snack, but Mrs. Weasley was already up and about, brewing a potion. Ron was lucky enough to overhear what his mother told his father. And could not believe his ears.

Apparently, his Mom was going to slip some love potions into Harry's food, so that she would fall in love with Ron and then he would propose to her. And then when Harry would later die during the last confrontation between her and the Dark Lord, it would leave that blasted Dark Lord mortal and then the Headmaster would come in, kill the Dark Lord, and be twice as loved as before. After all that, they would receive the Potter fortune, due to Harry being Ron's fiancée. But when Auther mentioned that Ron and Hermione were dating. Molly clearly stated that it would not last long and plus, even thought they are not against muggleborns coming into their world, they would not allow any of their children to marry one, and it was bad enough that Harry was a half blood as it is.

Ron quietly went back to his bed. He was in shock. He could not deny what he had just heard, but he could not believe what he had heard. He and Hermione had begun dating at the beginning of summer with Harry's and Hermione's parents' permission, and he had loved Hermione since their second year when he finally realized his feelings towards her when he found out that she had been petrified. He knew that they would probably get married some time in the future, but to find out that his parents were not supportive of his relationship with Hermione, hurt a lot. He had wanted to rush into the kitchen and demand the truth, but something held him back. He was known for being many things, but he was not stupid, despite what people may think. Yes, he was very lazy when it comes to certain things, but stupid was not one of them. He decided to talk to his girlfriend and his sister before doing anything.

Understandably, both of the girls were extremely angry at the elder Weasleys. They decided instead of letting the adult Weasleys know that they knew which would cause them to be very careful in the future when speaking and possibly wipe their memories as well. They would keep quiet and spy on them to find out more of their horrible plans and report to Harry. But there was a huge problem with that, their mail was being watched and read by others.

The three of them knew for sure that Ron would be a horrible choice for Harry as a boyfriend. Harry needed someone, who as stronger than she was and can deal with her temper and not be scared off easily. Harry never wanted to be a leader of an army or something like that. She does not want to be an Auror; she wants to be a healer instead. But people assume since her father, James Potter, was an Auror that is what she wants to be as well. Hermione made a joke saying that Ares, the god of war, would be a perfect match for Harry. They knew Harry wants someone to protect her for a change.

Harry was a good person, even though she knew the dark side of life as well and didn't snap from it. During the DA meetings, she had taught everyone to think for themselves, instead of believing it, even if comes from Dumbledore's mouth. Anyone in those meetings could plainly see that even teaching was her passion and escape from the real world.

Anyways, after a while, Hermione came up with an idea to use You –Know –Who 2 also known as Dobby to take letters to Fred and George to have them mail the letters to Harry as their mail was not being watched and to spread word to other DA members to be wary of Dumbledore and his inner circle and to tell the summary of the plans, he has for Harry. This is the least that they can do for now. They have a feeling that Harry would not be coming to Hogwarts this year.

**AN: I am sorry that it took so long to update this story. Please write a review, telling me what you think of it. Have a wonderful day, everyone.**

**Posted: December 9, 2014**


End file.
